The Quest (SYOC OPEN!)
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: You can submit any type of species, but not too many of any type! SYOC CLOSED (Unless supporting character!)! Good luck! :D
1. Form Prologue

Lord of the Rings Form! JUST A NOTE:

My character will be the POV most of the time. Your characters will be side characters, and I only need 15-20 characters, then I will cut it off. Thanks! :D

This quest is in the future from the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ALL ELVES, DWARVES, OR HOBBITS! DO SOME MEN/ENTS/WIZARDS! :D Okay. Onto the Quest. Well, the ring to rule them all was supposedly destroyed right? But, at the last second, something shot down and stole it. A rogue wizard. The Men currently have the ring and the bad men are killing of the men. Lady Jessamine is leading a quest to destroy all of the rings, once and for all.

Name:

Species:

Age: (If they are immortal put actual age, then the age they look):

Weapon:

Good at? (Rate 1-20):

Potions?:

Healing?:

Sword:

Bow and Arrow:

Knives:

Ruler of Anywhere?

Place of birth:

Current residency:

Open to Romance:

If so, what species':

Friends?:

Open to friendship?:

Why are they a part of this quest?:

Preferred Death (Not saying they are going to die!):

Married?:

Single?:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Here is my character, then a brief prologue:

Name: Jessamine Valorie Seine

Species: Elf

Age: (If they are immortal put actual age, then the age they look): 10,196 (21)

Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Knives

Good at? (Rate 1-20):

Potions?: 16

Healing?: 11

Sword: 3

Bow and Arrow: 20

Knives: 17

Ruler of Anywhere?: Yes, Rivendell

Place of birth: The Woodland Realm

Current residency: Rivendell

Open to Romance: Probably

If so, what species': Elf, Men,

Friends?: A couple, but she is one of the oldest elves

Open to friendship?: Yes! She is somewhat desperate…

Why are they a part of this quest?: Because she is the leader of it!

Preferred Death (Not saying they are going to die!): Um, shot or poisoned/captured

Married?: Nope

Single?: Yup

Personality: Kind, Smart, Reserved, Shy, Powerful, Feisty when needed to be, Brave

History: When she was really young, her parents died, and she became an Elder Elf when she was like 5000. She has one of the rings of Elven power.

Family: Her parents are deceased, and her other sisters and brothers are as well. She has no family left, now.

"I'm telling you! The ring is still here!" I persist to the other elven leaders.

"Lady Jessamine, it was destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom!" Kowl-Aran says!

"No, a wizard stole it, they are currently residing in a hidden place in Rohan!" I say.

"A wizard, hiding in Rohan. Hmph, I guess you're saying the men are helping him?" Blak-Erin says.

"Yes!" I scream.

They are no match for me, and they know it, but they still don't think I'm right.

"Fine, we will hold a quest, made up of different people, does that satisfy you, Lady Jessamine?" Kowl-Aran asks?

"Yes, and I will lead this quest." Jessamine says proudly.

"Jessamine. No. You will not go straight into the mouth of danger, with one of the elven rings of power." Blak-Erin scolds me.

"I will, and you can't stop me." They know that I was originally from the Woodland realm, so I may be a little feisty at times.

"Report to news to Elrond, immediately." Kowl-Aran says to Blak-Erin.

I am already ready to go out on a quest, I am quivering with excitement, I have my sleek white bow and polished white arrows ready. My twin knives, made out of iron sit in sheathes at my hips. "We are going to send you to the land of the Dwarves first, go visit the Lonely Mountain." Elrond says as we walk through the pavilion.

"Okay." I say and ready my horse.

"Lady Jessamine, if you shall encounter Roy the Black, you have my permission to murder him on the sight, you hear me?" Elrond asks?

"Of course." I say and put a ponytail in my hair, which only makes it go down to the middle of my back.

"Stay safe, Jessamine, we don't need one of our oldest elves getting captured, do we?" Elrond asks?

"No sir." I reply, and ride out of Rivendell.

Elves look at me as I go past, on the cobblestone streets. My white dress billows around me, and I motor past them, into the mountains. I see blood on the ground, and I stop my horse. I unsaddle and put it in my mouth. "Ugh!" I grunt.

Orc blood. Combined with the blood of men. Immediately I know which way they went, which would be the way to the Lonely Mountain, which is on my route. "I guess they want to be slaughtered." I say with a satisfied smirk.

I saddle back up on my horse, and ride on. I hear clattering, and up ahead, still going forward is an orc pack. No match. They hear me, and turn back, their ugly mouths turned into a twisted smile.


	2. Chapter 1

ENTRIES ARE STILL AVAILABLE! :D

Chapter 1: The Master Plot (Jessamine)

They race toward me, and I smirk, and shift my bow and it releases and a legion of orcs fall back, dead. "Sorceress!" One shouts.

"That's right. I'm an elf." I say and advance with my knives.

The orcs are slaughtered in less than five minutes. I ride on, and I come upon a little group of men, staggering, toward the Woodland realm. "You won't be welcomed there." I say with a frightened look.

"We know who you are. Sorceress. Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm." One of the men says.

"You are not correct, I am Lady Jessamine of Rivendell. Not the Woodlands." I say like it is obvious.

"You and your precious elves will burn in the fires of industry. Watch them die!" One shouts and runs at me. I flick my wrist and he flies into the nearest tree. I approach the Woodland Realm about three days later.

"I wish to speak to the King." I say when I approach the gates.

"Why should we let you do that?" They say.

"I am Lady Jessamine, holder of an elven ring of power. Let me past." I say dangerously.

"Of course, Lady Jessamine, may you have a wonderful stay." One says elbowing the other.

"Take care of my horse, please." I say to one and get off the horse.

I open the gates and see the King, preached on his throne, like a hawk. "My lord, King." I say bowing, almost mockingly.

"No need for pleasantries, Lady Jessamine." He says, bored.

"I am here, and I will be back soon, but there is a quest about to start, and I would like to tell your people, that in fact, they will have to contribute." I say and go right out the gates again, my point is over.

I saddle back up and ride out of the Woodland Realm, arriving at a stream, and follow it, to Lake Town. I arrive at dusk, and see the lonely mountain in the distance. The old town of Dale also sits upon the mountain, ruins. I think I can make it, at least soon. I ride past the men, and weirdly, when I approach the mountain, without any sight of people, there is a dwarf huddled over.

"What's your name?" I ask as I approach?

"Roy." He says.

I should have seen that as a red flag, but I didn't.

"Hey, Roy, can I pass, to the Lonely Mountain?" I ask kindly?

"Not ever, Lady Jessamine, your ashes will be spread here." He says standing up, wearing black. I undo my knives and he bangs his staff on the ground and I jump, barely avoiding the shockwave. His next blast hits me full in the face, and I shoot an arrow, and he teleports, away, probably to Rohan. "Glad that's over." I say to myself.

I approach the Lonely Mountain, and see Dwarf Guards at the gate. Ugh, Dwarves. "Lady Jessamine, we have been expecting you." They say.


	3. Chapter 2: Erebor

A/N: I am so, so sorry I haven't been able to post another chapter, but here we are! Another chapter, I have gotten most of the kinks out of the story. I am sorry if I had to modify your person a bit, to make it more realistic. Well, enjoy the second chapter, Erebor.

Chapter 2: Erebor (Jessamine)

The large stone doors open for me, Dwarves. Ugh. The first place I have to go and I have to deal with a bunch of dwarves! I march inside, with a look of triumph on my face, I see the lord of Erebor. "King Thein, pleasure." I say, holding out my hand.

"Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm, welcome to Erebor. Now, let's rid of the pleasantries, why are you here?" Thein asks me? We never have been on great terms, so it doesn't surprise me that he is being so rude. Why does everyone say 'Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm' I haven't lived there in thousands of years!

"A quest has sprung up. Lord Sauron is rising again in Dol Guldur. The black gates of Mordor that were once closed are now swarming with filthy Orcs! Rohan is falling, men turning to the other side. I knew we could never place our trust in the race of men!" I say angrily. "Sauron and the black wizard have forged new rings. 'Three to the elven kings under the sky. Seven to the dwarf-kings in their halls of stone. And Nine to the mortal men doomed to die.' I recite.

"Yes, Jessamine, I know, I am in possession of one of these new rings." Thein says to me, bored.

"I need two dwarves from the kingdom and the witch you currently hold here." I say as calmly as I can.

"Which dwarves, and," He says to some of his dwarf guards "fetch Paulina the Purple from downstairs."

"I need exactly two. Ashilor and Ahlin Tramplesteed." I reply looking at my sheet. "Get Ashilor and Ahlin from the mining halls!" Thein calls to others.

Two Dwarves are now standing in front of me, dressed in battle gear, one with a sword in a sheath and another with an axe. "Wonderful." I reply bitterly. Then Paulina comes toward us, her elegant purple robes shimmering.

"Lady Jessamine." She says.

"We offer you hospitality overnight, we realize the sun is setting, would you like to stay?" Thein asks?

"Yes, thank you. Ashilor, Ahlin and Paulina come with me." I say following the dwarves, my white dress against the ground. "You're room, my lady." The guard says and leaves.

I see a small table, and sit down at one of the four chairs. "Sit." I direct them, and I sit to the left of Paulina and the right of Ashilor. "A new threat has sprung up in the lands of Dol Guldur, and Mordor. We expect some sort of threat to Isengard to free the white wizard, Saruman. That is not our worry right now. We need to make our way to the Iron Hills and seek out a dwarf there. Then we trek our way to Rivendell and to the other elven lands. Then we find the remaining men and we have our squad. After that, we are going to split up. I am guessing into three or four groups. But," I say and they are listening intently. "This will be very dangerous. I am only asking that you come, I am not demanding, if you would follow me, the world will be saved."

"I'm in." Ashilor says, his dark eyes hold mine.

"Me too." My gaze shifts to Paulina, and her purple eyes shine brightly.

"Me as well." Ahlin concludes.

"Great. Tomorrow we set out for the Iron Hills. Get a good night sleep and I will see you all tomorrow." I conclude and each of them leave the room. Paulina hesitates. "Jessamine?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"I have heard news from Isengard that the dark men have attacked the ents with flame, and Saruman is free once again. This is a dark day, my lady." She tells me.

"Yes, yes it is, Paulina." I say blankly. She leaves the room and I am left to think to myself. Three out of seventeen. Okay, that's fine. I fall asleep quietly to the soft banging of pickaxes against stone.

I wake up extremely early and head down to the dining hall. I am alone for a little bit before Thein comes in and some of the others come in. Paulina after a while comes toward me and sits down. We have a nice breakfast of pancakes and carrots and vegetables. "Ready?" I ask Ashilor, Ahlin and Paulina.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Paulina replies and we bid farewell to Thein and the dwarves of Erebor.

We leave Erebor and make for the Iron Hills.


	4. Chapter 3: The Iron Hills and the Ride

A/N: I realize I am posting these on the same day, but they are pretty short! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Iron Hills (Jessamine)

The dwarves are chattering to themselves while Paulina and I are deep in conversation. "What if something happens to them on the way to one of these places, does the prophecy say anything about if we lose one?"

"No, Paulina it says to unite these people and try to make peace between peoples." I say to her for the billionth time.

We are nearing the Iron Hills, thank goodness, for I was worried we were getting lost. "Get inside!" The dwarves scream at us from up ahead. I whip my head around and see no danger. My dwarves are already running toward the Iron Hills. "Orcs! From Isengard!" One screams.

I see then, about 300 meters away, is a small army of orcs, I can't believe they think they couldn't take them! The army of the Iron Hills marches out to meet them. "Go inside, Ahlin and Ashilor, get inside, Paulina you too, I have to help the dwarves." I direct them.

Ahlin and Paulina go inside the hills, but Ashilor stays there. "I'm helping you." He says, his brown eyes pleading with me.

"Fine, but we have to stay out here, grab a bow." I say as we see people handing out weapons. He chooses a dark brown one, quite different then the white one I have. We perch ourselves atop a huge hill, and shoot at the oncoming orcs.

The people of the Iron Hills rally with their king, King Tain. What is with the Dwarves and the letter T? Some orcs branch off and rush in different directions. I see some run into the hills, and I shoot some that were heading in the direction of Paulina and Ahlin. Little did I know, about fifteen orcs were heading our way.

"Ashilor, get behind me!" I direct and he stands defiantly beside me. I raise my staff and hit the first one in the face. He shoots with a bow, and soon the orcs numbers are down to eleven near us. We stumble backwards, trying to avoid the knives. "The She-elf! Get her companion!" One of the orcs hisses.

A horn blows and soon, hundreds of orcs are marching our way. The dwarves of the Iron Hills are coming too, trying to delay them. I raise my staff and strike it hard against the ground. About fifty orcs drop dead there, but still three in front of us are there. They are quite ugly, even uglier than the ugliest dwarf. Ashilor raises his axe and brings it down on one of the orcs. Soon, fifteen more orcs join the other two. Arms grab Ashilor and I scream. "No!" "Stop!"

I try in vain to get to him, but his dark hair and dark eyes are being carried away by the orcs. I realize, they are not going to kill him, but take him to Mordor, alive. Stopping in my tracks, I run my hands though my hair, I have already lost one!

Gloomily, I follow the people of the Iron Hills toward there place. Of course, they wouldn't help the other dwarf, because their homeland is okay for now. I walk inside, and see Paulina. She raises her eyebrows in questioning and I do a slight shake of my head.

Ahlin gasps and covers his mouth. "I have found our last dwarf member." Paulina says.

"This is Anlein, the King's son." Paulina introduces me to him. He has red hair and is clean-shaven. "Pleasure." I say bitterly.

"That was Isengard's army, wasn't it?" Anlein asks me. "Yes." I reply quietly.

"I could tell, they bore the white hand of Saruman. I cannot believe how he made all of those orcs, and then had time to send them here, it's almost impossible!" Anlein says, frustrated.

"We are traveling at night, tonight. We ride to Rivendell." I announce.

Part 2 of Chapter 3

The Ride to Rivendell (Anlein)

"Paulina, lead them to Rivendell. I ride out to Mordor tonight. I will pick up the people in Rohan and Gondor, the men lands. But it is up to you to pick up the ones in Rivendell and the Woodland Realm. Tell Elrond that I am stuck in Mordor to free one of the elves. God, he will be so mad at me," Jessamine says with a shaky laugh.

"But, Jessamine. The point was not to split up. We will make our way to Mordor eventually, no offense, but it is one dwarf to sixteen other people." I say quietly.

"I am leaving right now." She says getting on her white horse. She goes off into the hills until all we can see is a brilliant white dot. "Let's go." Paulina says.

We trek through forests and mountains and make it to Rivendell in about three days. "We are here to report to you." Paulina says to Elrond when we arrive.

"What news do you bring, Paulina the Purple?" Elrond asks her?

"Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm has set out to take back Ashilor of Erebor. He was captured in a battle between the dwarves of the Iron Hills and the Orcs of Isengard." Paulina says as if reciting a history book.

"That's great. Just great. Well, I see that you need people from here, and who would those people be?" Elrond asks, clasping his hands together.

"We seek Eruanna River, a shade who is currently behind a waterfall and Nadaril Quintilan, an elf who is living here in Rivendell." Paulina states from the leather scroll in her hands.

"I presume on the way to Mordor, Jessamine is gathering the forces of Rohan and Gondor?' Elrond asks?

"That is correct. There is four that need to be gathered in Rohan and two, I believe in Gondor." Paulina says looking him straight in the eyes.

"I am supposed to collect the ones here, the ones in Mirkwood and the ones in the Shire." Paulina says, answering his next question.

"Anlein, go to Eruanna, she is behind the waterfall. We will go find Nadaril." Ahlin says to me.

I approach the waterfall warily, then enter the water. I pass through it easily and see a girl sitting there. "Eruanna." I say, bowing.

"Lord Anlein." She says majestically.

"We request your assistance in a quest, new rings have been forged, and a new one ring, even more powerful than the last, has rose." I say to her.

"A new quest of hobbits and elves and men and dwarves. I will join." She says, little did she know that those words were echoing across Middle-earth.

We get out from the waterfall and see Elrond, and an elf with long black hair with some silver streaks in it with Paulina and Ahlin. We join the group. "Eruanna, I haven't seen you in a while." Elrond says to her.

"I rarely leave the waterfall. Now, it is time I left for the greatest journey of my life." Eruanna replies simply.

"We leave for the Woodland Realm, now." Paulina directs. Elrond gives us food and water before we leave, and this time our company is now made up of a shade, an elf, a wizard and two dwarves. Five in all. I wonder how Jessamine is faring.

_Keepers of the Rings_

_Three for the Elves under the sky_

_Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm_

_Lord Tharis of Lothlorien _

_Lord Haolin of Rivendell_

_Seven for the Dwarf-kings in their halls of Stone_

_Lord Thein of the Lonely Mountain_

_Lord Anlin of Moria_

_Lady Ashley of Amon Rudh_

_Lady Abil of Orocami_

_Lord Rein of the Grey Mountains_

_Lord Oew of Mount Gundabad_

_Lady Abigail of Thorin's Halls_

_Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die_

_Lord Gale of Dale_

_Lady Abilou of Arthedain_

_Lady Anyah of Gondor_

_Lord Aol of Rohan_

_Lord Terr of Arnor_

_Lord Farr of Numenor_

_Lord Niln of Rhun_

_Lady Sif of the Reuinted Kingdom_

_Lord Valin of Gondor_

_And one Ring to Rule them All_

_Lord Sauron of Mordor (New Ring)_

_Lord Roy of Dol Guldur (Old Ring)_


	5. Chapter 4: Gathering the Last

A/N: Hello again! Hope you loved the last chapters, please feel free to review!

Chapter 4: The Gathering of the last Peoples

"The elven towers of Rivendell cannot hold back the forces coming! All elves shall flee!" Elrond shouts as horns blare. No. We cannot flee to the seas, we must get to the Woodland Realm. "Follow me!" Paulina screams over the trumpets.

The orcs of Mordor have approached Rivendell, for the first time ever. Nothing has gotten past the Elven Towers of Rivendell. I feel scared for a moment, if something, anything can get past the towers of Rivendell, I want nothing to do with it. But, I am a part of this quest. Ahlin and Nadaril lead us out of Rivendell, somehow knowing the way. I train behind with Paulina, watching the Orcs swarm the elves.

We slash our way through the army, and see some of the Elven ships already leaving. There goes our support from Rivendell. "Follow me!" Nadaril screams, leading us over the mountain and on the way to the Woodland Realm. "My god, look at it." Eruanna whispers, watching as black swarms the gold. Rivendell isn't lost yet.

"Hurry." Nadaril whispers to us and we follow her. When we are almost to the Woodland Realm we see a man in the way. "Out of the way." Paulina says.

"No, don't you see I'm walking here?" He says grumpily.

"I know you." Eruanna says, floating ahead of us.

"No, you don't." The young man says to her very rudely.

"Yes, I do. You're Rashim Answar, the young prince of Harad, that ran away almost exactly a year ago." Eruanna says triumphantly.

"I remember that name, he's on Jessamine's list! Come on, boy you're coming with us." Paulina demands.

"To where?" He says suspiciously.

"Rashim, we are going to the Woodland Realm, then back to Mordor to meet the Lady Jessamine to rally the different nations to attack Mordor, are you in?" Ahlin says.

"Of course! A quest, I can't wait, let's go!" He says with the child-like glee we all know and kind of don't care about.

Nadaril groans, thinking how awful it is that we have gained yet another passenger, she is one of the only two from Rivendell. I am the only one from the Iron Hills, so beat it, elfie.

Part 2: Rohan

Lady Jessamine of The Woodland Realm

I gaze at the sight of Rohan, and the majestic hills and greens around it. I ride into the city, smiling to myself, it wasn't long ago that I was here. I don't want to trouble the lord of the realm, and I fear that he wouldn't want me here. Nine for the mortal men doomed to die. It echoes in my brain, not to trust the race of men ever again.

I hunt for three or four different men, Cor, Meera, Mordred and Alex Lupine. Hmm. I remember that three of them do not have homes, so I wander the streets when I see a young man and a girl sitting together. "Would you happen to know Cor and Meera?" I ask them?

"Why?" The girl asks me suspiciously.

"Because I need them for a task." I say sharply.

"We are them." The boy tells me and I am in a little bit of shock at the moment.

"Then where would be your older brother, Mordred?" I ask them politely?

"Off with the other men." Cor tells me.

"Ahhhh…..what now?" I say, totally confused.

"He's off with the bad men, in Mordor, mother made him." Meera shrugs.

Not now. Come on! An elf or a dwarf wouldn't do this! Only a man! "Fine, you two and me are going to either have problems or we are going to be the best of friends, got it?" I ask menacingly.

"Got it." They both say wide-eyed.

"Okay, the deal is, I am Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm, blah, blah, blah. I am here to ask you to join a quest, we are going to destroy all of the rings of new power and old power. It will be hard, and maybe we will die, but it is only the right thing to do. We are riding out to Gondor, then we are riding back into Rohan to meet Paulina the Purple to discuss what we are doing next. I promise I will not break you apart. Pinky swear." I say looking at them both.

"How old are you both?" I ask them?

"Meera here is 24. And I am 27." Cor says looking me in the eye.

Wow. That's older than I thought they were. "Do each of you have your own horses?" I ask them?

"No, we only have one." Meera replies.

"Okay, you two ride on that and follow me. Gather any things you want to take with you." I say to them and they scamper around grabbing things. I stand on the ground and see Mordor ways off. Marching towards where Paulina is. Not my worry, I tell myself.

"Let's get to Gondor." I say hopping on my horse. They tromp after me and we talk on the way to Gondor. I see the huge white city and smile, it's a beautiful place. Gondor. Here I must recover two men. And one will be extra dangerous and I will likely die.

Part 3

Paulina the Purple

The Woodland Realm….Again

We arrive at the Woodland Realm gates, and I notice on our list one is in the woods around here. "Eruanna and I will find the Avian." Anlein declares and they start to walk toward the woods. "That leaves us with the elf." I say.

We enter and the king ushers us inside asking us what we need. We tell him an elf by the name of Finduilas. He leads us to a younger looking elf with brownish hair. "Hello, I'm Paulina. We are here to tell you about a quest. A growing terror in Mordor is approaching, threatening the men lands and Middle-earth as a whole. We need you to help us. Will you?" I sum up.

"Of course, just let me grab my weapons and we'll be ready." She comes back with a red bow slung over her shoulder a sheath of arrows, and a couple knives. I see the man we just picked up and he is fingering something in his pocket. Anywho, we stay the night at the Woodland Realm and tell Thandruil (A/N: I may have just butchered the name, don't judge…. A/N: OVER!) about Rivendell. Obviously, he is somewhat troubled by the news.

He sends us on our way the next day and we meet the Avian in the woods. I also see Eruanna and Anlein talking to him. I haven't seen an Avian before so I don't really know how to describe it. It looks like he has some feathers, but is mostly human. I smile reassuringly at him and he does a shy smile back.

"We ride to Rohan! To meet the Lady Jessamine!" I roar and they all follow me, amongst three horses. Eruanna and Anlein are on one, Myself and Rashim on another and the rest are on the last horse. "This will be a long journey, so eat up." I tell them.

Part 4

Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm

To Gondor

Meera and Cor are mostly silent on the way to Gondor, just making polite conversation with me. We arrive in the White City of Gondor, it's quite beautiful. I sense a great power, one that either could turn the side to ours or be the cause of our destruction. "This will be extremely dangerous. This person is somewhat immortal, but is aging slowly. She has one of the men rings of power. They drive the men mad for power, let's hope that process hasn't begun." I warn them.

"We need to find three. Anyah is the dangerous one that we need to find first, then we need to find a man named Carter and another person named Rhaella, she is a Maiar." I direct them.

I first spot Anyah by seeing a gold ring flash on her finger. It says Nine to the Mortal Men. That's her. I race up to her, followed closely by Meera and Cor. "Anyah, is it?" I ask her?

She nods her head cheerfully. Not what I was expecting. "We need you're help with a quest, it is really important." I say to her.

"I will go, just let me gather my things." She spots the ring on my left hand, my elvish ring, made of pure starlight.

"I'm ready." She says and gathers a horse. I see an old man in the background.

We find the other two actually easier than we thought. Carter is quite bull-headed and ruthless, and I worry about him, he seems a little tipsy. Like that he may tip sides once they start winning. Rhaella is fine though, pretty kind.

We take off back to Rohan, to meet the others.

A/N: Liked it? Please review….


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Last installment of my author marathon today. Last one. Thank god.

POV Lady Jessamine of the Woodland Realm

"Now that I have gathered you all we need to split up." I announce and they all look at each other disdainfully.

Meera. Cor. Anyah. Eruanna. Anlein. Nadaril. Paulina. Ahlin. Rashim. Alex. Carter. Rhaella. Finduilas. Elyrria. Urias. Raina.

"Urias, Alex, Finduilas, Nadaril and I will go to Mordor and see to exactly what is happening there. Meera, Cor and Eruanna will go to Rivendell and warn the elven lands of everything. Anyah, Anlein, Raina and Paulina will go to Dol Guldur and see to the lands of the evil. Rashim, Carter, Rhaella and Elyrria will go to all of the outlying lands they can reach in the next two months and then we will report back here exactly two months from now." I declare.

POV Raina Hallows

I look around at my companions, ugh a dwarf, a man, and a wizard and me, an elf. At least I got that going for me.

I see some of the other groups already tromp off, but some don't. I giggle softly as I watch Urias put his arms around Jessamine to go to Mordor on the same horse. Alex and Nadaril are also doing the same and I laugh as well. Anlein comes toward me and I walk away, my red hair swinging in his face.

"Good luck all!" Jessamine shouts as we go back into the inn. "Two months!"

I feel that not all of us will be alive the next time we meet at one of these merry gatherings.

A/N:

Hi, I realize that was seriously short but next chapter will be way longer.

I have a few questions for those of you who are in this.

New way you want them to die?

Do they like anyone in the quest? (Romantically)

Favorite person in the quest besides themselves and people that know them well?:

Thanks. That will be all today!


End file.
